


Starting A Family

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will do what she can to have her family.</p><p> </p><p>(Alludes to dark magic involving sacrifice of life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [love bingo](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/337489.html) and the prompt 'starting a family'. Plot prompted by the prompt itself and . I've played with canon regarding the early years of the Harry Potter world, but it all comes to the same point I think.

Narcissa had always thought that fulfilling her marital duties would be the hardest part of marriage. Lucius was five years older than her and she'd met him only a handful of times before he began courting her (unnecessary, but she appreciated it). When they had married, she barely knew him and the idea of having sex with him--sex itself really was only a vague idea she had from the whispered conversations in the dorm rooms at Hogwarts and a rushed explanation from her mother an hour before the wedding--was...well, she wouldn't say she was disgusted, but neither was she thrilled.

Men were a strange creature to her. She had been betrothed to him since birth and so had not dated anyone. She had male friends, of course. Fellow students and boys who were in mixed-house study groups. But her mother had warned against knowing them any better than in a vague way just in case _feelings_ developed. It wouldn't do to get attached to someone not her fiancé.

She was, in essence, wholly unprepared for her marriage night and her future married life. She knew she could perform the duties expected of her as Lady of the Manor, but being married? No, that was something she wasn't sure she knew how to do.

But Lucius was kind and patient and kissed away her tears. His hands were gentle and he eased himself into her. And in the months that followed, he smoothly guided her into their relationship. He made it wonderfully easy and she not only looked forward to their days together, but their nights as well.

Much easier than she expected, yes, which she supposed should have alerted her that something was going to go wrong.

The healer's face was pity hidden behind sympathy. Narcissa hated her. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy," Healer Williamson gently said. "Not this time."

Narcissa's hands bunched her dress as she felt frustration rise in her chest. "Oh."

Healer Williamson set aside the paperwork and leaned back. "I wish I could do more, but you've taken the potions that are available. We've tried every option." She took a deep breath even as Narcissa mind raced. "I suggest perhaps not trying so hard. Take some time and--"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and stood swiftly. "If you have nothing else, I'll be leaving now. Perhaps I'll find another Healer who can help me."

The Healer's mouth dropped open in shock as Narcissa left that tortuous little room for the Apparation point outside the office. When she next opened her eyes, she was looking up at the Manor. She could have Apparated into the Manor itself, being married to Lucius, but her heart had landed her here. In her marriage contract, it had stated clearly that if she could not give Lucius an heir, the marriage would be dissolved. She could soon be evicted from her home and the only lover she had ever known.

She pressed a hand against her womb and bit back tears. She had to do something. She would not lose this. She wouldn't lose Lucius.

~~~

Two hours later, she was pouring over a very old, very Dark, very banned book hidden within Lucius' private library. It called for ingredients she might not be able to obtain, but it was the only potion that had so far offered her a chance to give Lucius an heir.

"Narcissa?" Lucius called.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up. "Yes?"

He entered the room with a frown. "No news?"

Shame churned up her stomach and she looked away. "I'm sorry."

He was silent. Swift steps carried him to her table and he pulled the book away from her. "There is nothing else the Healer can do?"

She shook her head. "I've tried all of the potions. All of the spells. I'm not barren, but it seems I cannot give you a son."

"She had no answers for why?" he pressed. She shook her head and he set the book down. "Magic is fickle. I wonder if even a potion this dark can give us a son."

"I don't care," she hissed as she looked up. Tears began to pool in her eyes, anger and shame swirling to a mess inside her. "At least I will have tried, Lucius. Because I will not quit now, I won't give you up because I refused to try _everything_."

He tilted his chin up as he studied her, crying and cheeks burning from embarrassment and hair a mess from the stress. Her heart dropped to her stomach at the distance and coldness in his eyes; an effect that was the culmination of the months that had passed without an heir. But finally, he reached up and brushed away her tears. "I would rather the marriage dissolve and know you are safe than use this potion. But if this is what you want--"

"It is," she interrupted hotly.

He nodded. "Very well. Give me a month's time to get what we need. And find a wizard skilled enough to brew this potion."

A small smile grew on her face. "Actually, I think I might know exactly who could help."

He only raised an eyebrow at her.

~~~

Severus spun in a circle as he looked around the basement laboratory. "This is amazing."

Narcissa nodded. "I agree, but you can thank Lucius for this. His gift for helping us."

"I'll be sure to thank him," Severus muttered. "Where is the book for the potion? I want to assess the equipment here to make sure it is exactly what we need."

"It's there," she told him, pointing toward the furthest table. Several other books were lined up on it; more gifts from Lucius. Narcissa was sure that no matter how nice it all was, it could be taken away in an instant.

In fact, she might even do it herself if Severus failed them.

"Shall I leave you to it?" she asked as he opened the book to the bookmarked page.

He nodded vaguely and she retreated from the room to find Lucius. 

"Well?" Lucius asked when she entered his study.

He had a map in front of him and it glowed in four places. "Are we closer to finding an Elf?" she asked.

"Very close," he replied distractedly. He waved his wand and two of the dots disappeared. "We'll have the Muggle in a day's time. Has Severus settled in?"

"He's in the laboratory at the very least. I suspect he'll be there for some time--he's studying the potion right now."

Lucius tapped his fingers on his desk, but his eyes never left the map. "Are you sure about him? I'm having trouble tracing his paternal lineage and I would rather not have a half-blood assisting us with this."

"His potions scores throughout his years at Hogwarts and on the standard tests are the best seen in a hundred years," she argued. It was true and she did trust Severus, but Lucius would have the final say. All she could do was give Lucius the facts as she knew them.

"It is not his scores I am interested in," he argued. "I merely questioned--" He broke off into a pained hiss and grabbed his forearm.

She frowned and rushed to his side. It was the arm that had been bandaged just last week, after he had a mysterious meeting. She was unsure of what it meant, but she knew that it was a kind of political meeting. One that she was unsure if it was good for Lucius to be part of.

He pushed her away. "I have to go. See that Severus gets settled. Don't wait for me."

Speechless--Lucius had never been this cold or distant--she watched helplessly as he left. 

~~~

In the morning, there was a Muggle in the dungeon.

Two days later, Lucius chained a Natural Elf in another room. At the next moon, Severus had the beginning part of the potion ready and he drained three pints of blood each from Narcissa and Lucius.

In the months that followed, Lucius and Severus formed a close friendship that was suddenly destroyed one night. Narcissa didn't hear from him again, but with her baby on the way, she didn't go against Lucius' wishes and contact Severus.

Darkness fell over the magical world as hunts started against Muggles and those who supported them. Lucius was gone on the nights of the raids and no matter how little he told Narcissa what he was doing, she knew he was involved. It was for purebloods he said and she believed him. The little she gleaned assured her that they were fighting to return their world to an earlier time, when they were superior and Muggleborns were not allowed to practice magic.

"He will be a great father," she whispered to her son where he was growing inside her. He was strong and healthy and the Healers thought it a great sign that her own magic was erratic in ways it hadn't been since she had first performed magic as a girl. "I promise you that you will know him and he will love you. He'll teach you about the great magic and how pure it is. How pure we are, nothing but magical blood in us. As in you. He will teach you all that you need to know to become as great a man as he is. As great a wizard."

The meetings increased and more raids were reported. Lucius returned home more often bloodied. She cleaned him up, never said word, but she swore silently to herself that she would have a whole family.

The war--and it was, she knew it was--reached a fever pitch when she gave birth. Lucius was away when she went into labour, but in the early hours, when Draco was placed in her arms, he walked into the birthing room. 

Eyes fixed on Draco's, she addressed Lucius. "I've promised him you'll be there to help raise him. Teach him how to be a proper wizard."

When the war ended, Lucius almost bankrupted them keeping himself out of Azkaban. He presented her with his acquittal and it was only then that she let him hold his son.


End file.
